<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were Good to Me by Suhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897494">You Were Good to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhost/pseuds/Suhost'>Suhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhost/pseuds/Suhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected injury, Daichi is sent to the hospital for emergency care and is forced to stay until he has fully recovered. With all this time in his hands, he notices that one person in particular makes sure to always visit him. </p><p>And thus causes a tug-of-war of awkward hospital romance until he can finally stops lying to himself and pops the question to Suga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were Good to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while back and kind of let it go. Thought about dropping it but I might as well post the first chapter that was finished. I may continue to work on it, but for now just at my own pace :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got it!" Daichi yelled out as he saw the ball headed towards the left side of the net. Tackling it down, he jumped forward in unthinkable haste. His leg stretched a bit too far and he panicked as he watched the ball nearly about to hit the floor in front of him.</p><p>In a last chance to recover, Daichi threw out his hands and sloppily tapped the ball, hoping for the small chance that it went over the net.</p><p>He didn't have time to look though. As the volleyball left his fingers, the side of his chest immediately crashed into the hard wood floor. The shattering impact nearly kicked him straight in the ribcage and shook his body like it was experiencing a fatal earthquake. </p><p>The wind was knocked out of him and as he stayed sprawled on the floor, he finally caught sight of the ball shooting up to the sky before crashing back down.</p><p>"Daichi!" A familiar voice called out to him with concern. Suga ran over to his fetal positioned figure on the floor and bent down to roll him over and check for injuries. "Oh my god- are you okay? Does... Does anything hurt?" He asked, patting him down for a reason that Daichi couldn't decipher.</p><p>Daichi gave a thumbs up and let out a throaty laugh in an attempt to assure him that he was okay but immediately cut of wind when the side of his stomach exploded in a painfully warm sensation. It felt like someone had started a fire inside his ribs, fuming with pain as it grew larger. He fell back onto the floor with a tight grip on his stomach. Unable to control his voice, he couldn't hold back an exasperated yelp of pain in response to the pulsating ache on his side.</p><p>At his pained voice, everyone realized he took a far more serious fall than anticipated. "I'll go get a teacher!" Hinata called before he ran out of the gym with Kageyama tailing right behind him.</p><p>Daichi clenched his teeth, sucking in breaths of air as he resisted the forming moisture that threatened to trickle down the corners of his eyes. Every desperate inhale threw a whole new jab of discomforting pain to his side and every resistance of breath he held made the next ones excruciating. He could practically feel the lack of oxygen getting to his head, lightheaded and tired, it was like the weight of his body was leaving him.</p><p>The brush of a palm against his cheek brought him back to reality. Above him stood Suga, a frightened look on his face as he cooed his cheek with worry. There was a glisten to his eyes that graciously caught his attention, something he almost passed as tears, and for a second he felt himself calm down.</p><p>"Daichi..." Suga muttered in a nurturing tone. "I know it hurts but you're going to have to breathe. —breath in and out, try not to think about it too much."</p><p>Daichi held his breath a bit longer before taking in a big inhale. Every lasting second that he let air in, the side of his stomach felt as if it was splitting in half. "—Dagh!" He cursed out in pain as he stopped taking in air. The grip that Suga had on his shoulder tightened.</p><p>"...I know it hurts, I know it hurts." He whispered as the hand he placed on Daichi's cheek left momentarily him to tuck some hair behind his ear. </p><p>As time continued, breathing became easier and allowed him more time to stay conscious. He watched as Suga's eyes shifted from the door and back to him. The glistening light in his eyes was brighter than before, and he was able to confirm that they were tears when Suga looked away to rub his eyes.</p><p>The reflection in Suga's eye we're now gone as he turned back, but he continued to stay attentive to the small details on his face, as it was the only way to keep him conscious. "How're you feeling Daichi?" he asked. </p><p>Daichi found himself scanning over his face instead of returning any reassuring gesture. "... I can breathe- now." He started in an excessive cut of wind voice. "But my stomach is killing me— and everything looks foggy." The pain was growing numb, and he was sure that if he didn't pass out from lack of air, he'd pass out from too much pain. But still, he forced himself awake as long as he could.</p><p>The doors swung open, revealing there to be Hinata and Kageyama with a nurse following right behind them, wheeling down a wheelchair.</p><p>Everyone but Suga moved away from Daichi's figure on the floor, allowing the nurse to get her way to him. Setting the wheelchair next to him, she sat down on her knees and patted his shoulder.</p><p>"We're going to pick you up now, alright Daichi? —Gonna need you to walk for a little bit." She assured and looked at Suga who was on the other side of his limp figure. </p><p>"Honey, I need you to put his arm over your shoulder, and on my call, we pull him up. Hold him tight because he can't help you."</p><p>Suga nodded and quickly did as told, and on her count, they heaved Daichi over to the wheelchair. The maneuver was rather shaky, and though he didn't voice that it hurt, Suga could feel the sudden tension in Daichi's muscles. </p><p>As they finally placed him down, Daichi heaved in another breath of air. He watched as they quickly wheeled him down the halls and into the direction of the nurse's office, the sounds of many steps trailing behind them.</p><p>There was no more excruciating pain in his stomach, and it seemed that his body was lighter. Every single muscle in him sunk into the chair and as he noticed the nurse's office at the corner of his eye, he sighed in relief.</p><p>And with that last breath, he closed his eyes and willingly let himself slip away, reassured that he'd be fine the moment he woke up.</p><p>———</p><p>Daichi woke up in a bed, covered with a thin tapered blanket. </p><p>Abruptly awoken by his own loud and painful cough, his body instinctively tensed up. A bad part on his move. "Guh!" He scowled as his stomach lurched from the pain and before he could compose himself, he began falling into a series of coughs.</p><p>The sound of a chair screeching against the floor sounded from beside his bed. "Nurse! Help, please! Something's wrong!" Daichi took notice of the familiarity of Suga's voice as he heaved. </p><p>The door to the room burst open. After being called, the nurse took a quick assessment of the situation before diving back outside and strolling in a weird-looking machine. She pushed away Daichi's hands that were clawing at his neck and gently placed a mask over his mouth.</p><p>As the machine was clicked on, he gasped in the air as he continued to cough out whatever was irritating his throat. The pain in his stomach was piercing but it held nothing to the irritating itch along his neck.</p><p>Slowly, his throat cleared away and the nurse wheeled the breathing object from sight, but that left his exhausted self to take care of the rest. Daichi slowly wiped away the slobber that had hacked out of his mouth and felt the pain in his stomach mellow out. Now all he had left was a death-like grip holding tightly to his left hand.</p><p>He turned in towards that direction and noticed as Suga looked back at him worryingly. </p><p>"Suga?" he called out and watched as his stiffened figure broke from its position. His expression changed from its worried look and Suga held Daichi's hand in both of his, raising it to his face before letting out a stressful sigh. Something caught in his throat as he brushed his fingers against Suga's lips, but his breathing remained normal.</p><p>"Is... Is something wrong?" Daichi asked and looked around to see that they were currently in the nurse's office with the golden hour glow passing through the windows. "What happened?"</p><p>Dropping his hand back onto the bed, Suga thought for a bit with a troubled expression before explaining. "You... took a bad fall and hit your ribcage. While everyone tried to rush you here, you passed out and haven't woken up till now."</p><p>Daichi's mouth dropped open as he felt the memories flood back in. "Do you know what's wrong with me then?" </p><p>Suga shook his head. "The nurse said that you either have a broken rib or bruised ribs from the fall. Whatever it is, it's too serious for the school to handle so she called up a nearby hospital."</p><p>"...Huh." He quietly mumbled back as he let himself sink into the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he tried to process the current state he was in. As of now, panic hadn't set in and he wasn't sure if it'd happen soon or even at all. Everything just felt numb at the moment. His body. His emotions. The pain, irritating but mellow.</p><p>"How're you feeling?" Suga asked. </p><p>Daichi looked over to him. Compared to himself, Suga was full of emotions, a heavy and uncertain smile on his face with his eyebrows scrunched downwards, causing stress lines to form on his forehead.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Suga leaned in, his hands pressing lightly against the bed. "You don't know?" He questioned.</p><p>Daichi nodded his head. "I don't know... If I'm feeling nothing, or if I'm feeling everything and my body isn't catching up with it." He thought for a bit before finishing his thought.</p><p>"I guess... I'm surprised by how little I feel... Does that make any sense?" </p><p>Suga gave a worried smile rather than answering. As the conversation ended, Daichi watched as Suga massaged and squeezed his hand every couple of minutes. His expression was also very tense the further they waited. At some point, something in Daichi just had to calm him down.</p><p>"Well... How're you feeling?" He asked.</p><p>At the sudden question, Suga twitched in surprise before looking over to him with a hesitant expression.</p><p>"Worried. Maybe scared. You took a really bad fall, even worse than your last one." He gave another tight squeeze of Daichi's hand. At this point, the repetitive action seemed like an attempt to calm himself down instead.</p><p>Recalling the memory of when he injured his face, he let out an amused sigh. </p><p>"Ugh... don't remind me. The entire universe acted as if I died. If anyone caught wind of this..." </p><p>Suga gasped and let out a gentle laugh. "You'd never see the light of day-"</p><p>The two laughed amongst themselves. They could only imagine what the team was going through right now. Knowing a certain couple of people, it probably seemed like it was the last time they'd see their captain. Suga surely lucked out in this situation, despite missing a few classes. </p><p>He hummed to himself thoughtfully. "Which reminds me... I should probably let them know that you'll be okay." Suga looked back over to Daichi, and his eyes grew unsure. "...actually, maybe I shouldn't make the call too early."</p><p>Daichi sighed and now it was his turn to give Suga's hand a tight squeeze. "I'll be fine Suga. I promise. Maybe it'll hurt like hell, and it'll take a while before I come back, but I'm here and I'll still be around for volleyball too." </p><p>It was hard to argue with him when his voice sounded so sure. But Suga still held his doubts, he always did. </p><p>A hand drew across his cheek, and knowingly, Suga gave a sigh and looked Daichi straight in the eye. There was a confidence radiating from his face and his eyes held a beautiful shimmer across his rich brown eyes. He stared amongst them for a while before he gave up. </p><p>Daichi always did this when he wanted Suga to understand him, and it seemed that he won him over this time.</p><p>Right now, he needed to trust that Daichi would get better. Nothing came out of being negative. His hand brushed up against the hand up against his cheek, and in that moment, things really did feel okay.</p><p>The door slammed open, and in an instant Daichi retracted his hand from Suga's as many people staggered into the room. Looking towards the front, it seemed to be Daichi's parents and some paramedics. </p><p>Suga paused but stood up and distanced himself to allow the mass of people past.<br/>
"Sweety! Oh my god, are you okay?" He heard his mother exclaim. He nodded in response, watching as people frantically moved around the room.</p><p>"We're taking you to a nearby hospital hun, I know it's scary but right now, you'll be safest there." </p><p>       Things were a blur after that. As Daichi was maneuvered over to another movable bed, he caught sight of Suga backing himself up into a corner. Once their eyes met, he gave a gentle smile and a wave goodbye as they wheeled him out of the room. He watched as his torso disappeared behind the door, then his hand, and finally the last stray hairs disappeared as they rounded a corner.</p><p>After losing sight of him, Daichi was back in reality. And he wondered when would be the next time he'd see Suga.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>